Living A Dream
by Lethia V
Summary: What happened after the Stars season of Sailor Moon?


Disclaimer: This story takes up where the anime Sailor Moon left off at the end of episode 200 of Sailor Moon Stars. This is just a fictional ending I created. I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I just love the series, anime and manga, and in my head pictured somethings happening differently.

Chapter 1

The Starlights disappeared off into the distance with Princess Kakyuu. As Usagi and her friends waved a goodbye and turned to leave, the air turned cold. What had been a warm summer evening was now harshly cold and turning black. Usagi grabbed Mamoru's hand and the scouts looked around as a voice seemed to creep up from the depths of the Earth and seemed to scream down from the sky above. It was like the voice came from everywhere.

"Fools! You have let your one chance for salvation for your universe slip away, and you have only yourselves to blame!" A dark ominous cloud seemed to descend on them as Princess Kakyuu stepped forward.

Usagi sucked in a deep breath and stepped forward. "Kakyuu?"

Kakyuu threw her head back and cackled as her hair changed from gorgeous red to a dark deep purple-blue. Six odangos appeared as her crown faded, but the odangos created an almost crown-like arrangement of hair. The long pigtails grew longer and longer until their ends created pools of hair dragging across the ground. The hem of her dress began to rise, almost to an indecent shortness and became tight on her hips and thighs. Knee length boots appeared. Her ensemble changed from the gold and red to a color similar, but darker than her hair. And last, the beautiful eyes Usagi saw as Kakyuu's shifted to sinister silvery grey eyes.

Usagi screamed and grabbed Mamoru's hand. "Who are you?"

The woman hissed at Usagi and clenched her hand at her, as she did, Usagi's throat seemed to be clenched by an unseen force as she was lifted into the air, and Mamoru's eyes grew wide. The scouts all reached for their transformation pens only to find the worst.

"They're gone!" Rei screamed.

Makoto looked down at her own empty hands. "But how?"

Minako glared hard at the woman. "You!"

The woman's evil laughter filled the air once again. "I told you before; you knew not what you were doing! You have met the bitter end. I am Fate and I have come to end your puny lives and this entire solar system!"

Haruka had had enough. She dashed forward and lunged at the woman called Fate, but within a moment, she was flat-out on the concrete roof, a scream escaped her lips as she seemed to be visibly ripped of an enormous amount of energy. Michiru ran to her side, only to meet the same results. They lie on the roof grasping each other's hand tightly.

Usagi hit the concrete as the woman dropped her hand back to her side.

Setsuna merely watched awestruck. Somehow she knew Fate...Somehow. She thought hard, but could not seem to piece things together. Yelps of pain brought her mind back to what was happening now.

Mamoru's knees hit the concrete. A moment later his hands did the same as he buckled over in pain. He was fighting against her to keep his energy and Setsuna watched in horror. She had to do something.

Only a moment later all the senshi found them selves in similar positions, knees buckled or flat-out on the concrete.

Ami screamed, "But how? We defeated the evil!"

Usagi agreed with her friend, "Yes! Our love conquers all!"

She laughed hard and loud at this remark. "Your LOVE? You do not understand! What you have is not real love! It isn't the love you were even meant to have! I have created this! All of this!"

Mamoru screamed, "What the hell are you talking about? You speak in riddles!"

Setsuna's mind was racing. It seemed to be familiar. It seemed so...

Fate raised her hand high in the air. A moment later a huge piece of rock came crashing toward the rooftop and smashed into it, nearly decimating the roof and building. Usagi peered up at the rock from down on the ground. She winced in pain, but not from her physical condition, instead from what she saw before her.

"Seiya!" She screamed as the tears she had held back flooded to the surface.

Chapter 2

"Seiya! Taiki! Yaten!" Usagi screamed again as the three bodies lie facedown on the rock, not moving. The other senshi had joined in her screams, but to no avail.

Luna cried out, her heart wrenching inside her. "Yaten! Get up! Taiki, Seiya! You have to be alive!"

Fate grinned devilishly at the tiny black clat. "Here, kitty-kitty." A moment later Luna was feet from Fate and her energy was fading fast. Artemis leapt in, claws drawn, but he met the rooftop's hard concrete as soon as he came within inches of the witch.

A small movement from the rock came. Yaten's hand moved slowly forward as he pulled himself forward and off the rock, onto the rooftop. Taiki grabbed Seiya and helped him along as the critically injured men moved onto the rooftop, only to be caught up in the energy drain that Fate had already created..

Makoto, even while enduring her pain, let out a sigh of relief to see her friends were not dead.

"Do not be so happy, Sailor Jupiter. You're friends may not be dead…yet. But soon you all will be."

Setsuna's mind had been racing for what seemed like eternity in her mind. She knew of Fate. But she could not remember why. It was as if though she was the keeper of time, her memory had been blocked somehow.

Hotaru spoke now. She had been silent during the entire ordeal with the leaving of the Starlights and all up until now had not spoken a word except for a whimper of pain when she was first thrust onto the concrete. But now she spoke, loudly, but not yelling. Power was in her voice.

"I am Hotaru. I am Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth. And Fate, I know now. I remember what it is that has happened, and in my rebirth, I should have remembered sooner, but I attribute it to you that I did not."

"Shut up, wench!" Fate's arm flew through the air, knocking Hotaru back about twenty feet, away from Michiru and Haruka and closer to Setsuna.

"No, Fate. I will make the sacrifice. I choose to stop you the only way I know how!"

Minako screamed, "No! She'll destroy us all!"

"Hotaru, don't destroy the world! Please!" Usagi cried out.

Hotaru smiled through her pain. "I will not destroy this world. I make a greater sacrifice. For you. The only friends I have ever known." Hotaru lifted her hands to her chest and held them there tightly. She began to pale and a moment later, the light had gone from her and she fell to her knees. Her eyes were blank pools of darkness. She held a closed hand out to Setsuna. "Please. Take this, and save us all." Hotaru fell forward, her hand still out to Setsuna. It fell open and in it glowed Hotaru's Starseed, shining brilliantly.

Fate's eyes grew large as she saw what it was in the girl's hand. Setsuna cried out and grabbed Hotaru's small body and held it to hers. The Starseed floated up and toward Fate, but did not make it far before Setsuna latched onto it and held it tight.

"Give it to me!" Screamed the witch as her black aura seemed to pulsate harder and darker.

Setsuna screamed "No!" as the Starseed in her hand began to form itself into a crystalline key. She knew what must be done, and against the dark energy Fate was pouring down, she fought to stand.

Seeing what Setsuna was trying to do and knowing their fate might rely on her, the senshi loaned her their powers one by one, as Fate seemed to concentrate more and more power on keeping Setsuna from rising. After much struggle, Setsuna finally stood and raised the Starseed key high in the air.

"I am Sailor Pluto! Guardian of Time! I use my power as bestowed by Chronos to unlock the time-space portal! Hear me now, and do as I bid! Open the time-space portal to me and those I love!"

The entire Earth seemed to shake as a gateway was ripped in the space time continuum, enough that Fate's grasp of the senshi was lost and the senshi and Starlights were sucked into the gateway.

Fate's screams could still be heard by the senshi, echoing through the portal as the gateway resealed itself behind them, locking her out and away from them, but leaving her alone in a world that now had no guardians to protect it.

Chapter 3

They lie there in the emptiness, in what would have been true and pure silence, had it not been for the deep panting and subtle moans as they worked to regain their energy.

Setsuna collapsed and fell into the same heavy breathing rhythm as her friends as she returned the loaned energy and realized how much of her own she had lost in her struggle to stand and call forth Chronos' powers.

First to speak was Yaten, he seemed angry and yet a tone of hurt was in his voice. "What is going on," he took a deep breath and paused then continued, "Why has our princess done this to us?"

Artemis stood and gently licked Luna's forehead as she stirred and stood beside him. "It seems what we thought was going to finally be a time of peace is in fact only a small glimmer of something bigger. Maybe even a war." Said Artemis as he checked to be sure Luna was alright.

Silence followed Artemis' words. Silence that was only broken when Usagi buried her face in her hands and sniffled and released a gentle whimper. "No. No more. Why? We were done. No more fighting. It was all supposed to be over."

Rei slammed her fists down onto the cool floor. "Crying won't stop this. This may not be what we wanted but it's what we have to do."

Makoto put gentle arms around her friend and hugged her tight. "Rei is right, Usagi-chan. Besides, we're all here for you this time, and we aren't going anywhere."

Haruka held Chibi-Usa in her arms. Chibi-Usa let out a sob that broke the quiet once again. "Hotaru! My friend! Not again. She died for us. We've got to bring her back! Bring her back, Haruka! Michiru! Puu! Anyone, please! Please!" They all sat in silence and Haruka hugged the girl tight to her. Michiru walked over and wrapped her arms around them both.

Ami rose. She had become a different person over her time knowing her friends. She was bolder now. She'd grown up. Become more assertive. "What now?" She said, looking at Setsuna who had finally pulled herself up onto her feet again.

Setsuna thought for a moment. "The key will lead us to the door we need, but we'll have to be sure to be careful. Opening the wrong door could destroy our world or change it dramatically." She held the key out and in her open hand. It levitated above her hand, as the senshi composed themselves and stood, ready to follow the crystalline Starseed key. Haruka put Chibi-usa on her shoulders as the key began to move.

The senshi stayed close to one another as the shimmering key floated along. Corridors began to appear, each with hundreds of doors. The key took many turns, and even led the scouts up and down a few stairways.

Hours later, the scouts still walking, began to wonder if they'd ever find the door that might help them.

"Setsuna, how long must we walk to find this door?" Ami said as she looked down yet another long hallway of doors. It was beginning to seem hopeless.

"Puu, shouldn't you know where it is? You're the guardian of time." Chibi-usa piped in, tired and still understandably emotional over the loss of her best friend.

Setsuna shook her head. "I may be the guardian of time, but there are so many gates and so many times, and many came far before my post was assigned."

After what seemed like yet another hour of walking, the key stopped. They all watched, wondering what was happening, because it stopped at what appeared to be the dead end of a hall. The key began to shimmer and glow brilliantly as it formed back into the delicate Starseed it had come from, and behind its shimmer they noticed the stone wall seemed to be changing.

"What's happening?" Rei said as the wall began to crackle and squeak loudly.

Minako held her hand to her mouth as she gasped. "It's a door!"

Before the scouts was a door twice Haruka's height, and equally as wide. Intricate and beautiful details began to grow up from the stone and soon after, two small strange cavities appeared in its surface.

As Setsuna reached for Hotaru's Starseed, to put it away for safe keeping, it flashed a bright white that filled the room. When the blinding light had passed, the senshi looked down to see they had been transformed into their fukus. Something was very different though. As Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya looked down they did not see the feminine bodies they had become accustomed to. They remained in their masculine forms and wore knightly armor much similar to Prince Endymion's. The senshi found it strange, but before they could speak up, the Starseed glowed brighter and began to gently pulsate between different colors. The flashes became faster and brighter and another shape seemed to form on the surface of the door. The shape became more distinct and seemed to become closer and closer until finally it stepped forward and the senshi realized it was a person.

"Sailor Senshi. I am the guardian of all. I am everything. I am nothing. I am Sailor Cosmos." Her long flowing white hair hung gently along the floor and her Odango's were shaped much like Chibi-chibi's. Her fuku was much more beautiful than that of any of the other senshi and her staff seemed to hold more power than they had ever seen. She had a long white cape and a golden Starseed shimmered as her broach.

Sailor Uranus suddenly noticed something. "Sailor Cosmos! Are you Sailor Moon?"

Eternal Sailor Moon gently raised her hand to hush her friend. "Sailor Cosmos, the answer to what is happening in our world…our time, is behind that door. May we pass?"

Sailor Cosmos smiled and held out her hand. As she did, Hotaru's Starseed floated gently to Cosmos and she nodded. "A sacrifice must be made." She smiled at the others and turned and placed the Starseed into one of the two cavities. She turned back to the senshi, then to Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, you hold the second key that can unlock this locked door."

Sailor Moon remained silent and gazed at the small cavity. Its shape was like a star, but its edges were rounded. She thought long and hard, then nodded. She held her hands to her broach. The silver crystal shimmered and from within it appeared her star locket. She smiled as it opened and the gentle tune played.

Behind her, Seiya touched his fingertips to his lips in thought. That song. It was beautiful. Touching.

Sailor Moon held the locket out to Sailor Cosmos, but Sailor Cosmos shook her head.

"I don't understand, Sailor Cosmos. This is the key, is it not?" Sailor Moon was puzzled, and made no act of pretending otherwise.

Sailor Cosmos smiled her kind and loving smile and nodded. "It is. It must be placed into the lock by the Queen and her One True Love."

Sailor Moon looked back to Prince Endymion and nodded to him, he held his hand out and took a part of the locket into his hand so that both of them were holding it. Seiya's heart seemed to crumble a little bit more as he watched the two. Together they walked to the crevice and place the locket in. They waited, standing back and expecting the door to open to something great, but all stood dumbfounded at what Sailor Cosmos said next.

"Remove the key, your highness. It will not open the door."

Sailor Moon looked at her in shock and asked, "But Sailor Cosmos, Why? You said--"

"Because, Sailor Moon. Prince Endymion is not your One True Love."

Chapter 4

They all stood in silence. Prince Endymion stepped forward, remaining calm. "What do you mean? We've seen the past. The future. How can I not be? That's like saying that everything we've ever known is a lie! How can that be?" He was yelling now. He was confused and angry.

Sailor Moon remained silent. She was hurt, but more confused than hurt. "That can't be true, Sailor Cosmos."

Sailor Mars stepped forward, "That's right, they love each other!"

Sailor Cosmos nodded, her face showing a deep hurt. As if she felt exactly what Sailor Moon was feeling. "Sailor Moon. All you have ever known will be changed when you step through this door. All you have known is not what is. I will help you to open the door, but know this: What is behind this door can only be truth. And the truth, though it may set you free, can often create wounds that may never heal."

Sailor Moon nodded, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Prince Endymion, still in awe, stepped back and away from her. Sailor Cosmos walked toward the crowd of Sailor Senshi and stopped in the center as they seemed to make a semi circle around her. She nodded and took a deep and solemn breath as she took one large step and pointed her staff. The senshi's eyes followed the staff's point to its tip where it pointed directly at Seiya. Seiya made no move and stood wide-eyed saying nothing. Prince Endyimion glared and thought of saying something, but then a peace came across his face as if he realized something. Sailor Cosmos waved her hand in a way of motioning Seiya to Sailor Moon's side. The locket gently levitated and found itself back in Sailor Moon's hands, and Seiya reached and held on as Prince Endymion previously had.

The locket shown brightly, glowing radiantly and shimmering. It had never done this before and Sailor Moon felt her heart leap in her chest. She whispered a soft "Why?" in her mind and the two stepped forward and placed the locket into the crevice. As soon as they did a loud crack was heard as the stone door seemed to split down the middle and open, little by little, as a flood of light poured forth from it.

When the door was fully opened, Sailor Cosmos nodded assuringly at all the senshi. "You will be safe through this door. What you see you will only be able to watch. It may be painful, but it will be impossible for you to interfere. I will lend you a guide to help you on your path." She smiled as from behind her bright blue eyes and bright pink hair appeared.

"Chibi-chibi!" sounded the entire group of senshi in one accord.

"Chibi-chibi! Chibi-Chibi-Chibi!" The small girl smiled and ran out from behind Sailor Cosmos. She tugged at Seiya's pant leg and he scooped her up. Sailor Moon smiled brightly and hugged her little friend.

Setsuna smiled to see Chibi-Chibi, but her heart ached as she remembered Hotaru.

"Do not worry, Sailor Pluto. Hotaru…Sailor Saturn. Her spirit is with you all now. She is not dead. She merely sacrificed her body and power to help you. When Fate appeared, I came to Hotaru unbeknownst to you all and restored to her the memory you all are about to receive. When you return from where you are going, I will revive her." Sailor Cosmos smiled and placed a gentle hand on Setsuna's shoulder and Setsuna thanked her and bowed.

Chibi-Chibi fluttered out of Seiya's arms and toward the door, her little wings flapping gently. She pointed a heart-shaped staff toward the doorway, and lead the senshi in. As the door closed behind them, Sailor Cosmos stood in silence. A tear slid down her cheek, and for minutes, she just stood and smiled. "True love brought me the peace I always dreamed of…"

Chapter 5

Inside the door was a familiar world. The ancient and beautiful columns. Roses everywhere. A calm gently reflecting pool, and far off, a palace. The Moon Kingdom, in all its glory.

"Luna, this can't be right. She said we had never seen this before, but we have." Sailor Jupiter said to the cat who seemed puzzled as well.

Then as Luna was about to reply, a familiar voice sang out.

"Where is my little princess?"

From behind a large rose bush appeared a younger Queen Selenity. Sailor Moon yelled out, "Mother!" but to no reply.

Luna looked up at Sailor Moon, "Remember. Sailor Cosmos said that no one would be able to know we are here. She can not hear you."

Sailor Moon nodded. "I forgot. I'm sorry. But she's looking for me. Her little princess." Sailor Moon smiled, waiting for her childhood self to appear, but instead a strangely familiar little girl cried out and ran to her mother from a different rose bush.

"Here I am, Mommy!" said the small girl. Her dark blue-purple hair so thick that it had to be tied into six odangos instead of two like Selenity and Sailor Moon's. The girl wore a dress just like what Princess Serenity had worn at her age.

"There's my little princess. And how is my little Fate today?"

"Fate! That's Fate? Why did she call my mother "mommy?" What is going on? Luna!" Sailor Moon screamed, she was confused.

All the other senshi were sent into and uproar as well at the vision before them, but as they fussed and carried on, they were carried away to a later time. Not much later. But seeing his new surroundings, Prince Endymion fought and silenced them.

The small Fate turned to Queen Selenity and smiled. "Mommy can we play now?"

"I'm sorry, my darling, but Mommy is feeling very sick. Your little sister will be born soon. Aren't you excited?" Queen Selenity continued on with what she was doing, and moments later was sound asleep.

"But Mommy, you don't play with me anymore! Its so mean! Mommy!" The girl screamed and cried, but to no avail. Her mother ignored her as she slept.

Luna grinned. "So that's where you get it, Usagi-chan."

Sailor Moon glared. "I do –not- snore like that."

Another shift of scenery, and now they sat in the Throne Room of the Queen. Selenity appeared older. She seemed more like the Selenity that Sailor Moon remembered. Before Selenity on the floor is a small Serenity playing with a doll. Standing, in an angry pose, is a teenaged Fate, glaring down at her little sister.

"I wish you had never been born." She glared down, and then whips her head to her mother. She stares her in the eyes. "How can you give her my throne, Mother? You give her everything I've ever been promised!"

"Fate, you were never grateful. Serenity thanks me for all I give her. She is gracious and loved by the people. You will always have a place in our kingdom, my love, but I cannot let you rule."

"No! You can not do this to me! This is my birth right! Mine!"

"No, Fate." Said Selenity calmly, standing before her daughter with a look of disappointment and sadness. "It was. But treason to the crown is not tolerable."

"Treason? Mother! What are you talking about?" Fate stepped back, but Selenity stepped toward her.

"He isn't one of us, Fate! I forbade you to see him! His kind! If they will not sign the peace treaty, then they are not one of us! And you saw him anyway! You fell in love with him, and as Queen of this land, I can not allow it!"

"But I love, Dimando! He will be a great prince someday, Mother! And if I marry him that means--"

"Marry him! Marry Dimando? Never! I will not allow it!" Queen Selenity screamed.

As the senshi watch, Luna and Sailor Moon were in shock. They had never seen this side of Queen Selenity before.

"You can not tell me who I can and can not marry!" Fate screamed at last, tears streaming down her face as her chest heaved.

"Then you will leave. And not return." Queen Selenity sat back in her throne and seemed to look right through Fate.

"Leave? Leave the Moon Kingdom? But Mother! I'm your daughter! You're first born!"

Queen Selenity closed her eyes. She squeezed them shut as tears began to rise to them. "I have only one daughter, and her name is Serenity."

Fate was taken a back, tears and sobs burst forth from her as she turned and ran from the Throne Room. She stopped only once before leaving. The senshi's surroundings changed to show where it was she stopped. The room of the Imperium Silver Crystal.

Fate snatched it up in her hands, and in them, she felt a power greater than she had ever felt before, but instead of taking the entire crystal, she threw it down. The effect was not what she had hoped for, as only a single tiny piece broke away, but she grabbed the piece, replaced the crystal, and ran as fast as she could far far away from the Moon Kingdom. She ran to the one person she knew would help her.

Dimando loved Fate and brought her with him to the outskirts of the Solar System, she thought she would have happiness. But as she grew, her hatred grew, and with it, the evil of the Dark Moon Kingdom. A creature called Death Phantom appeared to them one day, promising them anything they wanted, and while she used his powers to fuel her own, Fate was far more powerful than he. Soon she lost her feelings for all she had loved. She left Dimando broken hearted and used her powers to create her own world, undetectable, at the edge of the solar system.

All this was revealed to the Senshi.

"This is a lot to take in." Sailor Jupiter said, sounding astonished.

"I don't think its over, Sailor Jupiter." Replied Sailor Mars as the setting around them changed back to the Moon Kingdom.

Chapter 6 (WARNING: -Very- Long Chapter.)

The lights, smells, and music of a grand ball filled the air. Before them they saw hundreds of young ladies and gentlemen dancing, laughing, and all having fun. It was then they noticed themselves.

"Mako-chan! Rei-chan! Ami-Chan!" cheered a lovely princess Minako who was wearing a stunning orange gown.

"That's Princess Rei-can, Minako!" joked a pretty princess Rei, wearing a long red gown similar to Ami's blue one.

Ami smiled and complimented everyone on their dresses before asking, "Where is Princess Serenity?"

Princess Makoto, in her dazzling green gown stepped forward. "She was over there talking to Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna."

Minako gazed over "Oh wow. They all look so beautiful."

Makoto smiled and nodded. "Well Princess Setsuna has good reason. Her fiancé is coming this evening, and none but she, Haruka, and Michiru have met him!"

Rei grinned deviously, "And I hear we will be meeting the mystery man in Princess Serenity's life as well?"

Ami nodded, "Queen Selenity says that the unions between the two couples will help to unite the entire Solar System in a more permanent bond."

Trumpets sounded as Ami finished her sentence. The floor was cleared to make way as the Queen descended down the staircase. Her graceful way made her seem weightless. She seemed to float down the stairs like an angel from heaven. Princess Serenity walked over to her mother and curtsied. Queen Selenity summoned Princess Setsuna over with her hand, and Setsuna bowed low to her queen as well as the princess, then took her place standing next to them. The trumpets sounded again as two groups of men entered.

In the first group were five men. All seemed to be decorated generals of some kind of army. One of them had long blonde hair, another long white hair, the third short blonde hair, the fourth long brown hair, and the fifth and most handsome had short black hair and bright blue eyes. The raven-haired man seemed to be leading them and his armor glimmered. The senshi all recognized the man and his generals as they watched the scene. It was Prince Endymion and the Four Generals, Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Malachite.

Endymion kneeled before Queen Selenity.

"Your highness. I am Prince Endymion of Earth. I bring my four best generals as a symbol that we of Earth long for peace in the Solar System, and my love and marriage with this woman will only help to further that wish by extending a connection between the inner and outer planets."

Queen Selenity smiled and nodded. Prince Endymion rose and bowed before Princess Setsuna, and taking her hand gently, he kissed it. Setsuna blushed.

Sailor Moon covered her hand with her mouth. She was visibly upset. Sailor Pluto hugged her arms around herself. She felt horrible seeing Sailor Moon in so much pain. She blamed herself.

"Sailor Moon…your highness," Sailor Pluto knelt down and bowed as low as she could, "I am so sorry. I never meant to—"

Sailor Moon walked over to Sailor Pluto and lifted her face. Tears streamed down Sailor Moon's face and when she looked into Sailor Pluto's eyes, she could see tears gathering at the brim.

"I'm sorr—" But before Pluto could speak another word, she felt the harsh sting of Sailor Moon's hand across her face.

Haruka screamed, "Sailor Moon! What are you doing?"

Sailor Pluto bowed her head as tears streamed down her face. "I apologize from the bottom of my heart, your highness."

A hand gently touched Sailor Pluto's shoulder. A voice spoke out harshly. "Sailor Moon. That was unnecessary and you owe Sailor Pluto an apology. She didn't mean for any of this to happen. If what Sailor Cosmos says is true, then this is the truth. You can not blame her…Maybe this explains a lot of things…Like why you didn't love me—Why you didn't love me until you were told to."

Prince Endymion felt a lump in his throat. He looked Sailor Moon in the eyes as he spoke. He was upset by what was going on, but he was rationalizing. He had been stealing glimpses at the lovely, silent senshi ever since he met her. Something about her made his heart race. He loved Usagi, but not in the way he should. And he knew it.

Sailor Moon's tears dried away as she walked to Mamoru and swiftly paid him the same favor she had just paid Sailor Pluto. His face was red where her gloved fingertips had left an imprint. Seiya walked behind her and gently took her hand.

"Please, Sailor Moon. No more. We must watch how this all plays out. If it is the truth, then we must watch."

Sailor Moon's eyes met Seiya's. He was always so good to her, even when she didn't deserve it. Why was everyone else so mean to her, and Seiya so nice?

The scene around them played on. Princess Setsuna and Prince Endymion laced their fingers as they held hands and awaited the other men's approach. Meanwhile, Prince Endymion's generals introduced themselves to the four Inner Princesses. The eight quietly flirted amongst themselves as the second group approached. This group was composed of three men. The first was shorter, with long blue-white hair, the second was tall, like Haruka, and had long brown hair, and the last was inbetween their heights with raven black hair. They were easily recognized by the senshi spectators as being the Starlights, but they wore regal knightly armor similar to what they wore now as they watched. The three men stepped toward the queen and all three bowed. The Seiya of the past smiled as he was told to stand.

"Queen Selenity, forgive me for not kissing your hand, but I long to kiss only one hand. I I am Prince Seiya of the Star Alliance Kingdom. Our kingdom is on the North Star, Polaris, and we rule over all the stars in this Solar System. I have been all over the Solar System for my duties as Prince and General to our armies, and your highness, your daughter is the most beautiful and enchanting creature I have ever met. Please allow me the pleasure of her hand." With that, the Prince presented Princess Selenity with a gift. A golden star-shaped locket. She opened it and a lovely melody chimed throughout the silent room. Inside, it glowed radiantly as a small crescent moon circled around a red jewel on a blue sky background. "It represents the love we have bringing together the moon and stars as one."

A room of gasps and whispers erupted in the hall, and at the same time the watching senshi seemed to have the same reaction. Sailor Moon turned to Seiya who was beet-red and could not help but stare into her eyes. Sailor Moon blushed as she heard his thoughts by looking back into his eyes. "It's true, Usagi-chan. I do love you. Just as he—I said."

They all turned back to the scene as the ball room quieted. Queen Selenity smiled and laughed a quiet and polite laugh. "You, Prince Seiya, you are quite a flatterer. You may have my daughter's hand if she will agree." Before another word was said, Princess Serenity, with tears in her eyes, leapt to Seiya and hugged her arms around him tight. "I do! I love you, Seiya." She said, and with that the entire court applauded.

Prince Seiya's generals began to speak with Princess Haruka and Princess Michiru, and when asked to dance, did. This encouraged dancing between the Earth Generals and the Inner Princesses, and soon all were dancing but the two couples and Queen Selenity.

A voice chimed in from behind the queen. "Everything seems to be going so right, your Highness." Said the tall and beautiful woman, her long black curly hair and yellow dress shimmering.

"Yes, Luna. I believe you're right." Said another voice, this belonging to a taller man with long, pure-white hair and a white outfit.

Queen Selenity smiled. "Artemis and Luna, dear friends. I did not know if you would make it or not."

"We would not have missed this for the world!" Said Lady Luna as she congratulated the two couples, then taking Artemis' hand, they too went to the floor to dance.

The scene played on for a few moments. Everything seemed so perfect and picturesque to the senshi, even though it was nothing like what they had known. Questions filled their minds, but at the same time, it all seemed like it was right. Then suddenly, Sailor Moon felt a tug at her skirt.

"ChibiChibi, what's wrong?" Sailor Moon looked down to see the small girl hiding behind her leg and tugging at her skirt, she closed her eyes tight. "ChibiChibi?"

"Sailor Moon look!" Rei screamed as they all looked up to where her finger pointed. Near the ceiling of the great ballroom, and decending down was a shadowy figure, and with it came a darkness and silence that filled the room as everyone in the ballroom noticed it.

"Mother, who is that?" whispered Princess Serenity as she hugged herself to Seiya's chest.

Prince Endymion touched his hand to his sword, but Princess Setsuna put her hand on his to stop him.

"Queen Selenity." Hissed the figured as it landed at the bottom of the stairway she stood upon. "Don't you want to introduce me?"

Queen Selenity stared at the figure. "Why not show yourself? Remove your hood in my presence, creature."

"Oh dear, do you not recognize me?" The figure cackled loudly. "How shameful to not recognize your own child." Fate ripped off her hood and the crowd moved back away from her, gasping and whispering.

Queen Selenity, closed her eyes. "I have only one child. She stands here, her love uniting kingdoms and sealing a treaty between our planets and the stars that surround them."

"Her _love_? You do not know what love is, Mommy Dearest. I know what love is!" She screamed as she cast her hand out, and all who were to her right fell down against the hard concrete and could not get up. "Love is nothing! Love is having no one, and realizing that the only one you should concern yourself with is yourself!" She screamed again and this time cast out her left hand as the same fate was met by the other half of the court. As Sailor Jupiter saw herself fall, she glared and stepped forward, but Sailor Mars pulled her back.

"We are unable to interfere, remember?"

Sailor Jupiter nodded as she continued to watch what was happening.

Queen Selenity lifted her hand, in it appeared the crescent moon wand, the silver crystal in place on it. "I will not let you destroy lives, Fate." She closed her eyes and pointed it at Fate. A shimmering beam streamed right out at Fate, but she held up her hand, and it was refracted away from her. Queen Selenity's eyes grew large, but Fate just laughed. "How? How can you stop the Imperium Silver Crystal's power?"

Fate's laughter echoed throughout the entire palace as a fire burned in her eyes. "How? I'll tell you how! Blame yourself, Mother! When you threw me out, your own flesh and blood, I needed revenge. In my youth, I did not understand the Silver Crystal's power, and to destroy you I wanted to destroy what gave you your power! I ran into the room. I picked it up, and being young and stupid I thought I could smash it. It didn't smash, though! A single piece broke away from it. I took the single piece, the piece that you may notice is still missing from your crystal. I realized, from hearing many legends about your crystal, that its power was mighty, and so I nurtured the crystal and used its power for my own. I helped it to grow, and now it is fueled by my hatred, and with hatred it is much stronger than it will ever be for a loveless woman like yourself!"

Queen Selenity was angry now. Her knuckles were white from squeezing the crescent wand so tight. "Your hatred does indeed exceed the power my love can give this crystal. But Serenity is heir. She will inherit my crystal, and her love for Seiya is true and deeper than any love will ever be. Their love will defeat you with no effort at all!"

Fate smiled. "You are right, mother. But it is alright. I have planned for this day. Watching all that happened in your pitiful little kingdom. Watching all that my dear little sister was doing. And you are very right. If they were allowed to be together, it could be my end."

Prince Seiya spoke up now. "If? We are together and nothing you can do will ever—"

"Hush!" Fate screamed as she flung a hand at him and he fell back, accidentally taking the princess with him.

Prince Endymion and Princess Setsuna both stepped forward, ready to defend their princess and queen, but in a moment both were thrown back up onto the stairs, screaming in pain and reaching for one another.

"How touching." Fate laughed as she raised both hands high in the air. "I grow tired of all this talk of love. Love is not real. I will show you all!" She cast her hands downward, and with it came huge chunks of the ceiling. The ladies and gentlemen of the court ran to move from its way, some not succeeding. She lifted her hands again and screamed as another cast of her hands send more stone flying down from the ceiling.

"No! Stop it!" Screamed Queen Selenity, but nothing seemed to stop Fate. The people, including the princesses and generals all ran for their lives. Queen Selenity used her powers to remove herself, Setsuna, Serenity, Endymion and Seiya, but once outside the palace, Seiya disappeared. The four looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be found until Serenity screamed out.

"Seiya! No!" She fell to her knees, reaching out as Seiya disappeared before them back into the crumbling palace in the distance.

Inside the Moon Palace, Seiya moved swiftly and silently as possible. He reentered the ballroom where Fate still stood, destroying the palace and those left behind.

Seiya rushed forward from behind one of the few still standing pillars and his sword sank deep into Fate's flesh. She screamed, and the sound was like a banshee. Seiya fell to the ground covering his ears. The sound was so loud and high it made him feel weak. Fate turned and drew the sword from her side. She threw it down. "You! For that, I will repay you. I will not kill you. Much worse I have in store for you. Thank you for showing me that you all--you all who hurt me-- deserve so much worse than death!" She screamed as she disappeared, leaving the kingdom destroyed, and her self badly wounded. From there a familiar scene was beginning before the senshi. Queen Selenity laid down, her energy fading fast. Her kingdom and its people left in the wake of destruction. But things were different than what the senshi had been shown before. Instead of Sailor Pluto sealing up the scouts and saving their lives by sending them to Earth, it was Fate. Fate as she left snatched them all away as Selenity tried to strengthen herself and save them from Fate. Fate sent Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, along with her court of the Inner Princesses on to the Earth, but to separate areas. She encaptured Prince Seiya and his generals and sent them far off as she could into an entirely different Solar System. She separated Haruka and Michiru, sending them to Earth, but to separate areas. She then moved to her mother, who lie very still, being watched over by Princess Setsuna, the only one she had not yet sent off.

"How sweet. Even though you know you are doomed, you still stand before her, protecting her." Fate smiled sinisterly and put a finger to her chin as she thought. "Now it is true that I have separated you all, but for you, you who still chooses to stand against me and protect my mother, I will give you a special treat. You will live a life of pure and utter loneliness as I have. You will stand guard of the time gate, and you will kill all who try to trespass through it. That may even mean you will kill my darling little sister, or that man you 'love' so much." She grinned and lifted her hand, as she did, a rip appeared in space, and Princess Setsuna began to be sucked into it. Queen Selenity reached out her hand, but was too late. Setsuna was pulled in and all who remained now were Artemis and Luna. Artemis had been badly wounded by a falling column, and Luna fought to protect both her and her queen, but when she ran at fate and tried to stop her, all she could manage was a small scratch on the woman's arm.

"Hisssssss! So you like to scratch, do you? Then enjoy this!" Fate merely snapped her fingers and both Artemis and Luna seemed to mold and shift, their bones snapping and twisting and shrinking, and soon they were small balls of fur. "There, kitty-kitties!" She smiled and a moment later they were both also encaptured in small bubbles and sent hurdling off toward Earth.

Fate smiled. All her mother's guardians were gone now. It was just the two of them. Fate took a step toward her mother, who still lie weak, the Crescent wand which held the Imperium Silver Crystal still held against her chest. But before Fate could raise a hand to Queen Selenity, a light of white and angelic power surged out in all directions from the crystal.

"It is too late, Fate. I am sending them each a piece of me. You will not have this crystal. I will send it out as well. I will split it back into the seven rainbow crystals and each will be reborn into a human in the 20th century. I will also place hold on your sister Serenity's birth until then. She and all the others will not be born until that time. I will bestow upon them my powers and they will take on their right to become senshi. They will defeat all you do unto them. And someday, I know they will all find each other and will remember all you have done to them." And with that, Selenity, her wand, and the crystal disappeared into the twilight leaving behind only a memory of a warning for Fate.

Fate clenched her fists tightly as rage built inside her. Her nails dug so deep into her palms that they drew blood, which she let run and drip down onto the stone below her. "I will not let them! I erase their memories! And I replace them!" With that, she crosses her arms and black power surged all around her, and was sent out all across the universe, erasing memories of all that had happened and of her existence, and with that she was gone.

The senshi watched as now scenes flashed before them of enemies they had faced and saw that all the memories that they had even been shown were just illusions fate had constructed to control them. One of which was the memory Usagi and Mamoru had been shown of them as Prince and Princess, Queen and King. It was shown to them that all the evil beings who had ever come against them were truly controlled by her in an attempt to kill them. It seemed never ending as their entire lives flashed before them, and with each scene, Fate's control became more and more powerful until they saw something that shocked them. The missing Kakyuu, who had come to their planet was alone, scared, and wandering in the dark, when Fate appeared from nowhere, and with no care, killed her.

"Kakyuu. She was dead before we ever came to rescue her…" Yaten clenched his fists tightly.

Sailor Neptune placed a hand gently on his shoulder, and they turned back to the scene. As a flash of light in the sky came closer into view, Fate grinned. She walked toward where the flash had ended, and there before them all in the memory stood the three starlights, but in armor like what they currently wore. Fate's demeanor immediately switched from mischievious to enraged. She held a hand out and suddenly the three men who had just landed on the Earth could not move. "You. I thought I killed you when I destroyed all life on that pathetic starry planet you inhabit."

Before they could reply, an idea began bubbling up in Fate's head. If she changed them, her sister might not recognize Seiya and so she would be safe from them coming together. She erased their memories, and implanted ideas into their heads. She made them believe that in order to not be detected they must only fight under the guise of women, and that they must find their princess and destroy all who stopped them. As she left them, they were changed into the 3lights.

Chapter 7

As the memories rolled on, Sailor Moon and her comrades watched all that had happened in the past year. How Fate had a hand in all of it. She was like a puppeteer and they were just her marionettes. She controlled them, and when she saw that they were finally at the most vulnerable point, she struck like a serpent. She had had no clue that Hotaru would sacrifice her life or that Sailor Cosmos would lead them to their true pasts. As the scenes ended and brought them to where they were now, in the room of clandestine memories, there was silence. The senshi stood silently, taking in all they had now seen as the truth. It was as if they knew it was all the truth, but parts of them still resisted. Sailor Moon and Prince Endymion had fallen in love, but now it seemed so childish that when they were told to love one another they did. They never truly fell for one another like they had seen their past selves do with others. Sailor Pluto felt lost. She could not remember what love felt like, but when Prince Endymion had stood up for her, placed his hand on her shoulder and was kind to her, she felt butterflies in her stomach and blushed. And Seiya. Seiya remained so silent. His loved, which for so long he had thought was unrequinted and now to know that it was the way he was truly supposed to feel.

"Chibi-chibi." The pink-haired angel fluttered her tiny delicate wings as the stone door reopened itself, and Sailor Cosmos was nowhere to be seen. As the scouts exited the room, the door shut behind them and the Starseed and locket floated softly to the ground. They all stood, looking at them, not wanting to be the first to move.

Sailor Moon felt the soft cloth of a cape brush across her as Seiya walked past her. He leaned down and picked the locket up. He carried it back toward Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, I know I'm not as handsome as Prince Endymion, and I know that he has held your heart for so long, but if you only knew how true my feelings were for you, ever since I first saw you." Seiya blushed gently and looked straight into Sailor Moon's eyes, and with each word, her heart seemed to melt a little more. "Sailor Moon…Princess Serenity…Usagi-chan. I love you." With those three words, the locket opened itself and a bright flash filled the room. Less than a second later, Sailor Moon's fuku had faded away and Neo Queen Serenity stood before them all. Before her was Seiya, in a regal white uniform. On his head was a crown. Sailor Chibi Moon climbed down from Sailor Uranus' shoulders and walked over between them. She was confused, but excepting it all. The locket flashed again, and Sailor Chibi Moon's fuku too was faded, and her dress, the same Princess Serenity had worn, appeared along with a small tiara on top of her head.

"I remember now. The locket, it made me remember. King Seiya is my daddy, and King Endymion and Puu…I mean Queen Setsuna, they're our best friends." Sailor Chibi Moon smiled and turned to the others.

Sailor Pluto could not bear to look up. But when before her appeared Hotaru's Starseed, she looked to see who had brought it to her. Prince Endymion stood, holding out the Starseed to her. She held her hand out, and their fingertips brushed against one another, and in that moment, the room was engulfed in yet another bright light.

"I'm glad none of us has a heart condition, geesh. All these bright flashing li—Wow." Sailor Mars' jaw dropped. Before them all stood Hotaru in a long lilac Princess' gown. She stood between who had only a moment ago been Prince Endymion and Sailor Pluto. Now stood Queen Setsuna and King Endymion, both in royal ensembles.

"I'm remembering." Kind Endymion looked down at Hotaru. "You're…"

"She's our daughter." Queen Setsuna finished softly.

Hotaru smiled and nodded. "And it is good that we all know now." Hotaru smiled and suddenly, a silmultaneous flash between both the locket and Starseed came and went, and as it went, all the senshi and Yaten and Taiki were revealed to be wearing gowns and suits. Their memories and feelings seemed to be restored as well.

"I feel like I've been frozen away. But it feels so right. Doesn't it?" Neo Queen Serenity looked to Seiya, Queen Setsuna, and King Endymion. They all nodded, and Seiya reached up gently. His fingertips caressed her cheek, and he leaned in close. "My love, I have waited so long." He nodded and looked deep into her eyes, gently he leaned forward and kissed her, and with that, all her inhibitions fell away, and she knew. His kiss was so much more than Mamoru's had ever been. Gentler, yet more passionate. Sweeter, yet hot. It seemed to set her on fire from the inside out.

King Endymion watched, it didn't hurt him as much as he thought it would to see Seiya and Serenity kiss. He saw how happy she seemed, and that made him all the more happy to be standing next to Setsuna. He gently reached for her hand. He saw her blush, but she didn't pull away. Instead she gently squeezed his hand as if to tell him it was alright.

Seiya closed the locket, and as it closed, all were returned to fukus and armor. He put the locket around Sailor moon's neck, and it disappeared back into the Imperium Silver Crystal in her brooch. Then suddenly she remembered.

"We have to defeat Fate." She said sternly, her fist clenched.

"But how, Sailor Moon? She's so powerful. She's controlled our entire lives." Sailor Jupiter seemed at a loss.

Ami nodded. "I agree. It would seem that she is our most advantageous opponent."

"Not to mention that she has a piece of the crystal. We can't even touch her as long as she has that." Said Prince Endymion, reminding them of the unfortunate circumstance.

Haruka stomped her foot. "We have to do something. We can't just stand around here talking about doing something!"

Luna stepped forward. "Sailor Moon. She is your sister, so we will follow you, but you must be the one to decide…Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon had not been listening ever since she heard what Prince Endymion had said. "Luna, if I can not harm her because she has a piece of the crystal, why can she harm me if I have one?"

Artemis stepped up next to Luna. "That power has to be invoked. That is an excellent point. Now that you know, you can invoke the same power to protect us all."

Sailor Moon nodded and turned to Sailor Pluto. "Sailor Pluto…" She paused, remembering what she had done earlier to the senshi. She put her hand over her mouth and tears came to her eyes. Sailor Pluto had always been her friend. Loyal and trustworthy through everything, Sailor Pluto had sacrificed her life for Sailor Moon time and time again. Sailor Moon started to cry and ran over to Pluto, she hugged her tight. "Oh Pluto, I'm so sorry! You didn't deserve that at all. Please forgive me."

"Sailor Moon, you need not apologize to me. Please." She put her arms around the small senshi. This warm hug. Friendship. Love. It was all still very foreign to her.

Sailor Moon smiled up at Sailor Pluto and wiped her tears. "Will you please take us back?"

Sailor Pluto nodded and raised her Time Key Staff high in the air. The Garnet Orb glowed and from nowhere, lighting struck it. A rip occurred in space, and with one last glance at where the stone door once was, the senshi waved goodbye to Chibichibi as she disappeared and the rip in space closed itself behind them.

Chapter 8

They were back on the darkened rooftop. The dark clouds still swirled menacingly around it, but as they looked up to the center of the roof they saw a black throne. Fate sat on it, a dark silver crown resting on her head.

"Hmm, about time. Decide to come out of hiding, did you? Not that it will do you any good. I'd kill you quickly, but honestly, I sort of like this little game of cat and mouse. Now then, who shall be my first snack? How about the little blue smartie." She went to raise a hand to Sailor Mercury, but seemed taken back when she had no effect.

"You can not harm them, Fate. I know your secret. You may have a piece of the Silver Crystal, but I have much more. I will not let you harm us, and I will defeat you." Sailor Moon spoke seriously and sternly. She meant business. She did not want to cry and run away anymore.

Fate smiled. "So you know. But do you also know that even with my tiny piece, my hatred fuels mine a hundred times yours? I need only to use my crystal shard against your crystal, and I will defeat you. I can not harm you, but I can destroy the crystal."

Sailor Moon held her hand over her crystal. "Is that true, Luna?"

"I'm afraid so, Sailor Moon. We'll have to help you protect it somehow." Luna racked her brain, but Artemis chimed in quickly with an idea.

"Sailor Scouts, everyone, loan power to Sailor Moon. A Sailor Planet Power Attack focused through our crystal will knock her out of the game!" Artemis sounded confident.

The scouts, one by one, focused their energy to Sailor Moon. She felt the warmth and power flowing through her, and as she focused it into the crystal, she felt good. "It's going to work." She thought.

"Sailor Planet Power, Attack!" She screamed.

The crystal and wand built up an amazing amount of energy, so much that Sailor Moon's hand began to shake. Her friends surrounded her, placing their hands on hers to steady it. An incredible beam shot straight at Fate, and thought she did struggle some, she lifted her crystal and when she aimed it and focused her power, the Sailor Scout's beam began to slowly recede.

"This can't be happening!" Screamed Sailor Moon, as she continued to put all she had into it, and the others continued putting their hearts and souls into focusing all the energy they could. Finally it became to much, and as Fate's beam met the scouts, they flew back and hit the concrete hard.

"Sailor Moon!" Seiya screamed and ran to Sailor Moon's side. She lay weak and wounded. He cradled her in his arms.

"Seiya. I'm so sorry for everything. Finally I realize how much I really do love you, and this…" He put his fingertips over her lips and held her tight to him. She looked up into his eyes, the same eyes that had cried out in desperation to her through the rain on that same roof top. If only she had realized before how much she loved him. Gently, she reached up and kissed him. As soon as their lips met, the white flash of the crystal from before appeared. When the light had cleared, Sailor Moon had transformed into Princess Serenity, and Seiya into Prince Seiya. The silver crystal shown bright, a shimmering display of lights coming forth from it. Seiya stood, picking up Princess Serenity and holding her tightly next to him. They faced Fate, who had a look of horror upon her face.

"How did this happen? You two were never to find out about your pasts." She screamed, still holding her crystal shard out, but her hand appeared to shake a little.

"True Love conquers all, Fate. Our love, through time, could not be defeated, not even by you." Said Prince Seiya as his beloved lifted her arm, and her wand floated out of it. In a moment, Eternal Sailor Moon's wand glowed brightly and began to change, it took on a very familiar shape. As it floated down and back into her hand, she realized what it was.

"The Crescent Moon Wand!" She exclaimed, as she smiled and looked across the space at her sister.

"I will not lose to you! Love is nothing! There is no such thing as love!" Fate screamed in desperation, finally firing a beam at Princess Serenity and Prince Seiya. The beam was refracted away as the crystal began to fire its own beam toward Fate.

Seiya reached out, and placed his hand over Serenity's hand that held the wand. As soon as his hand touched hers, the beam increased. Its power seemed a thousand times more powerful, and began engulfing the beam Fate's crystal was pouring out. Fate stepped back and fell into her throne she had created. The beams continued to burn at each other, until finally, the beam of blinding white light reached the shard of Fate's and she dropped it, her hand burned by its purity. In a swift movement, Taiki slid across the roof, grabbing the shard and tossing it to Princess Serenity. Prince Seiya leaned down and grabbed the shard. He held it out near the crystal, and before their eyes the pieces fused together.

"No! My power!" Fate screamed, tears streaming down her face. "I can not lose to you, not again! I have lost my entire life to toy, little princess! I can not lose again!" She cast her hands up and into the air. "I will use all my power. I will destroy this Earth, and in doing so, all of you!"

"But Fate, you'll kill yourself too!" Princess Serenity screamed, reaching out a hand in desperation.

"Why does it matter? I have nothing to live for! I have no love. It is all I ever wanted, and all I could never have!" She screamed again, and the entire Earth began to tremor, the building would collapse if this wasn't stopped.

"Fate! You can have love! You can have my love!" Selenity screamed, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Why? Why would you love me? Our mother never loved me! She favored you. And Prince Dimando loved me, until he saw you! You have stolen all I ever loved from me!"

"Fate, I didn't steal it! Your heart turned so cold that you let those things slide away, but our mother did love you!"

"Liar! She hated me! She did not need me because she had you!"

Serenity fell to her knees, "Please…" she whispered as she opened her palms to reveal the Imperium Silver Crystal inside of them. The crystal shimmered gently and softly. A soft warm glow grew and formed from it, and inside the foggy glow appeared the familiar figure of Queen Selenity.

"Take it away!" Fate screamed as she grabbed a chunk of concrete and threw it at the image, but the image remained and the rock fell short of it, stopping in mid air.

Inside the fog appeared an image of the young Princess Serenity, tugging at her mother's dress. Queen Selenity sat at the side of her bed on her knees, her face buried in arms. Quiet sobbing could be heard.

"Mommy, why do you cry all the time?" Asked a small innocent Serenity.

"Mommy's heart is broken, Serenity." Said a muffled voice.

"Can't we fix it? I have glue. " Serenity asked innocently.

Her mother shook her head in reply. "Mommy's heart will always be broken, Serenity. Mommy did a horrible thing. She turned away the only other person in the world she loves as much as you."

The image faded away, and with it did the darkness surrounding them. The sun gently began to break through the beams, and shine down on all of them. Serenity looked up to see a broken Fate. She sat holding herself, tears streaming down her face.

"She loved me…and I killed her." She shook gently as she began to cry. Serenity approached cautiously and knelt down. She reached and gently moved a hair from Fate's face. "Please. I do not deserve your kindness."

Serenity shook her head. "I love you. You are my sister, and I will always love you. Serenity hugged Fate tight to her, and Fate cried.

After a few moment they all stood. As they all de-henshined, Usagi smiled at Fate. "C'mon, we'll get you into some new clothes and you'll be alright. Everything is okay now." She smiled brightly. Fate smiled back, true happiness in her eyes.

She smiled as she stood, still holding herself. "I love you, Serenity." Without warning, she fell face down on the concrete. Usagi ran over and turned Fate over only to find a pool of blood below her and a dagger in her abdomen. Tears fell freely onto Fate's body as Usagi held her close.

"I love you, too."


End file.
